


Magic of a Different Kind

by Princely_Penguin, worthathousandwords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Pining Remus Lupin, Pining Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princely_Penguin/pseuds/Princely_Penguin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/worthathousandwords/pseuds/worthathousandwords
Summary: Remus thought he was fine with this never changing routine he'd fallen into. Work, eat, sleep, study, repeat. He thought he was content with it until somewhere along the line, life threw Sirius Black into his path. Belligerent, hard headed, stubborn Sirius Black. With his arrival into Remus's life, things suddenly started to shift, and surprisingly? He was okay with that.It's always been Sirius and James, and Sirius can admit he kind of prefers it that way. Not that he doesn't love Peter, too, but Peter's more like a little brother whereas James... Well, he'sJames. When Remus plops into his life Sirius is pretty sure he's going to end up like Peter — just a close friend. Although Remus is decidedly more reliable than Peter, and more perceptive, and more clever, and just...more. Sirius isn't quite sure how this keeps happening, but he's pretty sure he needs to stop it. (But then, he'd have to admit to it happening to begin with.)





	Magic of a Different Kind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaborative fic between worthathousandwords and I.
> 
> Just a heads up, the chapters will be alternating povs.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it! Comments, bookmarks, and kudos appreciated.   
:)

Hogwarts was an ivy league college, built back in the 1800s. It was a gorgeous campus, the grounds surrounded by shoulder high walls and filled with all sorts of flora and fauna. The halls and classrooms were pleasing to the eye, arched stone that was both ancient in design and yet, modern at the same time. As if that wasn't enough, the classes alone would draw students from all corners of the country.

Most came from rich families, their parents willing to shell out a hefty amount for one of the finest educations. Others came from more moderate backgrounds, supported by scholarships, student loans, and whatever money their family was willing to give them.

Remus Lupin came from neither. His mother died nearly two decades previously in a car accident, and his father hadn't the money to spare to help him further his education. He was supported entirely by scholarships and whatever student aid could contribute. It was a modest sum, but enough to let him go to the school of his dreams. Remus couldn't really complain. All he had to do was keep up with his grades to keep his scholarships. That was the easy part.

What wasn't as easy was the part time job at a diner in town that he had on the side simply to make sure that he had enough to keep himself fed and pay for his books. You'd be surprised at how difficult it could be to smile when an old man was yelling in your face about the food being not quite up to his standards, despite knowing that you had no part in actually making the food. Still, he managed quite fine and considering the fact that he'd been able to get through last year alright, he was doing pretty well for himself.

Remus worked hard, studied harder, and it seemed to work out. More often than not, he found himself in the library, hunched over his textbooks as he studied for whatever test might be coming his way, or else in the diner, darting about to make sure everyone in his section was taken care of. Sure, it was a little dull, but it wouldn't be like this forever. When he got his degree, things would be better.

Remus hummed softly at the thought, glancing up from his textbook for the first time since he'd arrived at the library. It was late afternoon, inching towards evening if the light slanting in through the windows was anything to go by, and he suddenly realized that the room was empty. Emptier than usual anyway. It was just him and...

His gaze flickered across the table towards the blonde he'd only been vaguely aware of before.

The other student was someone he recognized in passing, having shared classes with him in the past. He was of average height, though shorter than Remus as most people were, and didn't quite seem to have lost all of his baby fat, giving his face an almost boyish appearance. Remus had the very distinct impression that the boy had been watching him before, but ignored it for the moment and instead decided to address him.

"Peter." Remus spoke up, giving the blonde a pleasant smile when he visibly startled. "This is a pleasant surprise."

From what he'd seen of Peter before, he seemed nice enough. A little nervous, but nice. Of course, Remus had never seen him in the library before. At least, not that he was aware of and it made him wonder what exactly brought him here today. After all, he didn't seem to have any books with him, school or otherwise.

Peter seemed to hesitate, eyes widening a fraction before returning Remus's smile with a wide grin of his own. He seemed quite pleased that Remus knew his name, though Remus couldn't be completely sure as to why.

"Nice to see you too Remus. Hope I'm not bothering you?" His eyes darted down towards Remus's textbook, which the brunette carefully closed so he could give Peter his undivided attention. That, and it looked to be nearly closing time anyway. Time certainly flew by when you were busy.

"Not at all. What brings you here so late? Last minute book borrowing?" It was a stretch really, considering Peter was currently sitting across from him. Maybe Remus had been starved of decent human interaction for a bit longer than he'd realized, and he didn't want to put Peter on the spot and scare him away

The blonde glanced around then, as if he'd only just realized where he was. Peter let out an awkward laugh, shrugging and lacing his fingers together on the table.

"I wanted to ask you for a favor actually."

Remus wasn't sure what he'd been expecting exactly, but it wasn't this. People normally didn't ask him for favors. He wasn't sure if it was his scars that put them off or some other trait of which he was unaware of, but this was new, and not wholly unpleasant if he really thought about it.

"What sort of favor?"

Peter hesitated a moment, as if mulling over the question before finally sighing.

"I have these friends, you see? And they're in a bit of a tight spot at the moment. Need to get their grades up quick." Remus couldn't help but grin at the other boy's phrasing. It made it sound like they got into trouble with the mafia or something. He tried not to laugh though, lest he upset Peter.

"So you're asking me to tutor them, I take it?" He asked after the blonde fell silent, filling in the blanks for himself. Peter fidgeted, glancing down at his hands.

"Well, me too I guess. All three of us do."

Remus nodded along, giving the other boy a smile.

"So you thought of me?"

He was... actually kind of flattered. Remus could count on one hand the number of times anyone had asked him to be a tutor. Even if he lost a couple of fingers he'd still have more than enough. This was nice.

Peter's eyes seemed to light up and he spoke up so quickly that he nearly stumbled over his words. "You see, I figured you were really smart and you're nicer than anyone else I could think of. I mean, you're one of three people who know my name without having to be reminded a million times."

At this Remus's brow furrowed, a stab of sympathy for the other boy tugging at his heart. Did... did people really not remember who he was? What sort of people did he surround himself with if that was the case? Hopefully the other two people were friends of his. Remus swallowed down the questions, and gave Peter a smile instead.

"You don't need to compliment me just to get me to agree." He laughed softly, packing up his stuff. Peter suddenly looked rather hopeful, leaning across the table as Remus slipped his books into the bag by his feet.

"So you'll help us?"

Remus considered the question for a moment as he zipped his bag shut, eyes returning to the blonde. He really didn't want to let him down when he seemed so hopeful. Besides, Peter was nice. Maybe his friends, who hopefully remembered his name weren't too different.

"What subjects do you guys need help with?" Remus finally asked. Peter paused, looking rather embarrassed.

"Is.... is _everything_ an okay answer?" He asked, only for his face to scrunch up a moment later in thought. "Well, 'cept art. And I'm pretty good at english."

Remus really did laugh this time, but Peter didn't seem put out at all by it. 

"Everything is a perfectly fine answer." He stood, pulling his bag over his shoulder and humming thoughtfully to himself. He couldn't do it on a day he had classes, but his work schedule was kind of flexible. Remus generally had morning shifts at the diner, so if he finished and came here almost directly after...

"How does Thursday sound?"

Peter brightened up immediately, practically jumping from his seat as he answered.

"Perfect! What time will you be expecting us?"

Remus fought a smile as he tucked his chair back under the table

"I finish my shift around two so any time after that?" He'd have to drop by his dorm room to change, but that was about it. 

"I'll let them know." Peter replied, looking about two seconds from racing out of the library. Remus felt his face crack into a proper grin.

He wasn't sure what to say in response, so he nodded his agreement, following the blonde as he started towards the exit. Of course, it was only a moment later that Peter stopped, and Remus only just kept from running into him.

Peter glanced back towards him, offering Remus a tentative smile.

"Thanks for this by the way. It's great of you to do this for us. I mean, you barely know us but... yeah. Thanks."

Remus was a little taken aback, the thanks seemingly genuine. He wasn't going completely out of his way or anything, so the appreciation seemed a little unwarranted. Not that he'd ever be so rude as to say that to Peter's face though. Besides, Remus didn't know why they needed tutoring so much, so maybe it was this big thing. Who was he to say?

"You're welcome." He finally responded, pulling his thoughts back together. 

Peter smiled again, falling into step beside Remus when they began walking again. The library doors opened into a long hallway, and while they had yet to part ways the pair walked in silence. Remus really didn't know what he could say. He didn't really know Peter all that well so they couldn't bond over mutual interests, and it felt weird to talk about the tutoring session after the other boy's thank you.

He would have been completely content with letting the silence drag on before Peter spoke up again.

"They're on the Football team you know." 

"What?" Remus was a bit lost as to what Peter was talking about, his mind having wandered a bit.

"My friends. The ones who need help." Peter let out a soft laugh, though it wasn't particularly mean spirited. Remus let out a soft 'oh' as he recalled their earlier conversation. 

Peter's face scrunched up into something distinctly worried then. "They'll get booted from the team if they don't get their grades up."

Ah. So that was the reason for Peter's strange wording from before. Remus didn't really see why an extracurricular activity was so important, but it clearly meant a lot to the two friends Peter was referring to or else they wouldn't be seeking help. And again, he wasn't one to judge. What was important to one person could mean nothing to another.

Remus paused at the double doors leading out into the courtyard, setting a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I'll do everything in my power to help your friends." He vowed, making an x motion across his chest with his free hand. This at least made the worry disappear from Peter's face and he let out a quiet snort of laughter.

"You really are a decent guy Remus." Peter decided, pushing open the doors. Remus followed him outside, considering the tutoring session ahead of him. A part of him worried that he wouldn't be a decent teacher. He never had the opportunity to tutor anyone before. Remus let out a breath, glancing over to see Peter's inquiring gaze. After a moment, he shook off the thought, giving the other boy a smile and a shrug. He'd just have to be prepared to try.

The pair ended up parting ways not long after they passed through the courtyard, their dorms on opposite ends of the campus. Remus didn't mind very much, used to making the walk alone. Besides, he was still thinking ahead to the session.

He wasn't sure how these things normally went, but figured that it would be a good idea to first find out what Peter and his friends knew and needed to know. Somewhere along the way, they'd clearly gotten lost in regards to the subjects. He'd have to be the one to figure out where they lost track, and how to help them get back on track. 

The dorm was quiet when Remus returned, something that didn't really surprise him that much as he began putting his books away. His roommate was always out at strange hours, and never really gave him a clear answer as to where he'd been the few times Remus bothered to ask. Eventually, he'd stopped asking and the pair kind of settled into their own seperate orbits.

It was as he was getting ready for bed that his mind wandered back to the mysterious friends' of Peter's. He and Peter didn't exactly run in the same circles, mostly due to Remus having no circle to speak of, so he wasn't really sure who the other boy hung around with. They were both on the football team though, hm?

Remus suddenly realized his knowledge of the school sports teams was sadly lacking, so he wouldn't be able to even take a guess at who thet were. He was always more concerned with his grades than he was with events. He let out a slightly frustrated breath, slipping into bed and letting his eyes close.

Whoever they were, they better be really fucking grateful to have a friend like Peter.

* * *

Thursday came around a lot quicker than Remus ever could have expected, though in all fairness, he'd had a busy week. He had a test in statistics on Friday that he'd been studying like mad for, and between that, work, and preparing for his first time trying his hand at tutoring, he'd lost track of the days. But really, who could blame him?

Just as he'd told Peter, Remus finished work and really only stopped by his dorm room to change and grab the materials he'd prepared. Then, it was off to the library.

He'd been confident that he was a little earlier than he had to be, but it seemed as if Peter had decided to come even earlier. He was already sitting at Remus's table when Remus walked in, with another bloke that Remus didn't recognize. 

Remus hesitated, pausing to take in the pair before the blonde noticed him. Which didn't take long at all, despite the fact that he and the stranger seemed to be talking.

Peter glanced past his companion, face lighting up as he caught sight of Remus. Peter stood, waving him over. This caused the mystery student to turn towards him as well, looking an odd mixture of surprised, relieved, and... frustrated???

Remus decided not to try and pick apart what that could mean and instead started walking over again, setting his stuff down on the table.

"Hey. You must be Remus then. I'm James. Hope you don't mind that we're a bit early." The mystery friend spoke up, reaching out to give Remus a firm handshake.

He had dark hair that seemed to stick up every which way as if he hadn't bothered brushing... well... ever, and it hung down a bit over the top of a pair of glasses. The moment he'd seen him, Remus decided that yes, James looked exactly the sort he'd expected Peter to hang around with. Kind of reminded him of a black lab actually.

James glanced past Remus towards the door, brow furrowing before his gaze returned to the brunette, expression apologetic. "I told Sirius to meet us here. He swore he'd come but..."

Remus offered James a reassuring smile as he slipped into one of the wooden chairs around the table.

"Don't worry about it. We could wait for him if you want? I'm in no hurry." He figured he might as well offer. After all, he was finished with work for the day and the only pressing thing he had to do was study. Besides, this probably wouldn't take more than a few hours.

James hesitated, eyes returning to the door once more before he finally shook his head and sat back down.

"No. He's probably not even gonna come, the git." He didn't elaborate, and while Remus was curious, he didn't question it. After all, it really wasn't his place to pry, no matter how curious he was.

Still, as he started pulling his books and papers from his bags, a stab of annoyance tugged at his chest. What kind of an arse didn't show up to a tutoring session his friend went out of his way to set up? He was wasting Remus's time, and he was wasting Peter's time. Fucking rich kids.

Remus tempered his frustration, with a quiet sigh. It wasn't a complete waste of time. At least he could focus on the people who actually wanted to be here. He tried putting this Sirius character out of his mind, focusing instead on James and Peter. He wasn't going to get distracted just because there was a no show.

"Alright. Let's get started then, shall we?"


End file.
